Family Secrets
by Misteye
Summary: Some things are better left unknown. Helen Maxwell learns this the hard way.
1. An Ordinary Day

Author's notes: Well I wrote this a while back, but it was terrible. I didn't research the sequels enough to write a coherent story. I've done my research, and now I'm starting from scratch. This time, I will write a story worthy of the Clock Tower name. It takes place 1 year after Clock Tower. (Parenthesis indicates dialogue inside Helen's head.)

Helen Maxwell sat in her chair, reading a fantasy novel. Things had quieted down since Scissorman had been stopped. Well, that wasn't technically true. Scissorman's identity had never been determined, but he had stopped appearing, and everyone assumed that he had fallen off a cliff or died of an illness. Either way, things were calm, and this gave Helen some time to relax. Helen finished up the chapter she was reading, then glanced up at the clock. "Jennifer, it's almost 2:00. Don't you have to meet Edward?" Jennifer, a 16 year old girl with long, dark hair, came running down the stairs.

"Oh no, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me Helen!" Helen was Jennifer's guardian, but their relationship was more sisterly than parental. Now, Jennifer knew that Edward Steinjer was really Dan Barrows, the Scissorman, but she didn't really care. He had changed so much, and he was no longer that same murderous fiend. Jennifer was the only one who knew this, and she never told anyone, because she loved the new Edward, and she wasn't the type to hold grudges. Edward was 5 years younger than Jennifer, but after her first boyfriend, Nolan, 5 years was nothing. Jennifer left the house, running as fast as she could.

Helen had some time alone now, so she sat back down and continued reading. She finished the book quickly, and then decided to look through the attic. "I haven't checked up there in a long time. I wonder what kind of antiques there are there. I think I'll look around." So she entered the attic, and started looking through the various items. "Hmm, everything is really old. It must have belonged to my grandfather." First she found some old books, and made a point to read them later. Then, looking further to the back, she found a mask. It looked innocent enough, nothing but a red oni mask, but Helen could feel a strange presence within the mask. Overcome with curiosity, she put it on.


	2. Daughter of the Mask

Author's notes: Well, I've finally got some time to myself. Time to get to work on the story.

When Helen put the mask on, a surge of evil energy ran through her body, and she fell to the floor unconscious. When she came to, the mask had fused to her face, and something was terribly wrong. There was another presence inside of her head, controlling her body. She was a prisoner in her own mind. (What… What's happening to me!) She screamed inside her head. (What's going on?)

(Ah, it would seem you're awake my dear. My name is George Maxwell, and I am your great-grandfather.) Said the presence, (I've been dead for years now, trapped inside that mask, but you've freed me. My idiot son in law, your grandfather, kept the mask so no one could unseal me. But you, my dear, you have freed me.)

(And what do you want with me?) Said Helen, unable to do anything. (What's going to happen to me now that I've freed you?)

George looked down at his new form, and he smiled. (Well, since you have such a nice body, I think I'll keep it.) Then he said out loud, in Helen's voice, "Soon, this town will learn to fear 'Butcher' Maxwell. Tonight, there will be blood!"

Author's notes: Well, that's all for now. I know it's short, but I'll have more soon. Oh, and starting with the next chapter, I'll use the names Helen and George interchangeably because George has taken over Helen's body.


	3. The Retreat

Author's notes: Well, I've finally found some time to myself, time to continue the story. I'm glad to see these reviews. Next chapter I'll resolve some of the inconsistencies.

Jennifer reached the park, just in time. She was nearly out of breath by the time she had laid out her picnic blanket on the hill. Edward arrived on the spot, and they began to eat. After finishing up their meal, they decided to lie down and watch the clouds go by. After what seemed like hours, they decided to go home. Edward said, "If there's anything you need, just come over to my house and ask." Jennifer nodded, and they went their separate ways to their respective houses.

When Jennifer arrived at her own house, however, she sensed that something was horribly wrong. She opened the door, and gasped at the sight. There were walking corpses shambling about, and the walls were stained with blood. Jennifer was struck dumb for a split second, but then she came to her senses. The ghouls menacingly advanced on her, but she was much faster than them, and ran towards the kitchen screaming "Helen, are you OK? Are you here!" When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Helen, only something was wrong. She was holding a large cleaver, and a red oni mask had fused itself onto her face. "Helen, thank goodness you're OK. Pass me a knife; I'll help fend off those ghouls. Helen, or the thing that seemed to be Helen, grinned.

"No, I don't think so Jennifer. You see, these marvelous creatures are my pets, and your friend Helen is dead." She said, though the voice was distinctly Helen's "I am the Butcher George Maxwell, and you are about to join the ranks of my pets." The Butcher, as Helen now called herself, lunged at Jennifer with her cleaver. Jennifer dodged to the side, and instead of severing her head, the blade simply scratched her on the shoulder. Jennifer ran out of the house and headed down the road. The Butcher watched calmly. "After her, my glorious pets, and take your time. It's no fun to kill too quickly. I want to see suffering." And the ghouls wandered off into town.

Jennifer ran off towards Edward's house. Her legs were burning, but she ignored the pain, knowing that she would be torn limb from limb if she were to stop. She came to her destination at last. For the past year, Edward had been living with the Mason family. They had moved in after the Clock Tower murders, and were only too happy to adopt an "amnesiac" orphan boy. There was the mother Julia Mason, the father Alexander Mason, and their 12 year old daughter Maria Mason. They lived in a house similar to Jennifer's own. Jennifer ran down the walkway to the door. She knocked urgently, and Edward opened the door.

"Jennifer, thank goodness you're alright. The town is on full alert. Walking corpses have been coming out of your house, and I thought you'd been torn to shreds." His speech was interrupted by a moaning sound. "Speak of the devil! Hurry inside Jennifer, Nolan and Gotts are already here." Jennifer ran into the house, and Edward closed and locked the door. Inside, the Mason family, along with Nolan and Gotts, were sitting near a pile of tools and gardening supplies.

"Mr. Mason" Jennifer said, "is there anything we can do?" Mr. Mason shrugged.

"Well, I think we'll have to fight them. They don't seem all that strong, and they're definitely slow and stupid. Gotts was off duty when they attacked, so we only have what we brought in from the tool shed." Jennifer turned to Nolan, who was closest to the pile of equipment.

"Nolan" she said, "what can we use to fight?" Nolan looked over at the pile.

"Well, there are some pitchforks, some hatchets, a couple of machetes, and a pair of hedge clippers. But these monsters just keep coming, and if we want to stop them, we'll have to go directly to the source and find out what's causing them to rise." Jennifer sighed.

"I think I know why they're rising; I just don't know the details." She sat down and began her explanation…


	4. Never Again

Author's notes: None this time. Just enjoy the chapter. Oh, but I did fix a consistency error in chapter 2.

Jennifer decided to tell her friends everything she knew. "When I returned to my house, I found it filled with those hideous ghouls. Helen was there, but there was some kind of mask fused onto her face. She called herself 'Butcher' Maxwell. She said that the ghouls were her pets, and then she tried to kill me with a cleaver." She clutched her wounded shoulder. Then, a rotting arm smashed through the door, and five ghouls walked in. Maria ran into the kitchen, and came out holding some knives. She threw one at the nearest creature, and struck it between the eyes. It fell over dead, but more were coming. Nolan had grabbed a pitchfork, and after he was finishing off one ghoul, another came up behind him. Jennifer beheaded it with her machete.

"Thanks Jen. If you hadn't been here, I'd probably be dead." Jennifer looked around.

"You can thank me later; we still have three more to deal with." Edward was cornered by one of the ghouls, and he didn't have a weapon. Maria lunged at it with her knife, and cut its throat.

"Nobody lays a finger on my brother!" she screamed.

"Thanks sis," said Edward, "you saved me." Meanwhile, Gotts and Mrs. Mason had finished of the other two ghouls. There were surely more out there, but they were safe for the time being. They decided to gather up the weapons that they'd be using, so they'd be ready to leave at a moment's notice. Jennifer slid the machete into her belt, ready to draw it if a ghoul attacked. Maria had a set of sharp knives from the kitchen, and she found various places within her clothes to conceal them. Gotts and Nolan both had pitchforks at the ready. Mr. Mason had a hatchet, and Mrs. Mason had a machete like Jennifer's. Edward sat in the corner, unarmed. Jennifer decided to talk to him.

"Everyone, could you go upstairs? I think I need to talk to Edward alone." The others complied. Jennifer walked over to the corner and put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward, we need you. Nolan and Gotts need you, your sister needs you, and I need you. Please, help us fight." Edward sighed.

"I can't. I don't want to fight anymore. I never want to go back to being Dan. I'm finished with Dan!" Jennifer comforted him.

"It's okay Edward. I love you just the way you are, and you don't have to go back to being Dan. As long as you're fighting for a good cause, you'll always be the Edward I know and love." And with that, she kissed him on the cheek. Blushing, Edward stood up.

"Alright then, I'll fight with you." He walked over to the supplies and grabbed a pair of hedge clippers. They were in excellent condition, and fit perfectly in his hands. Jennifer called the others down.


End file.
